


Lips of an Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears Lips of an Angel on the radio and wonders what the lyrics mean. Dean explains and, well, things kind of go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buftie/gifts).



> Song: Lips of an Angel by Hinder

"Dean, I don't understand this song," Castiel says abruptly. The radio next to him plays too quietly for Dean to hear.   
"What song is it?" he inquires.   
In response, Cas turns up the volume and the chords of Lips of an Angel fill the room.   
"How would an angel's lips cause one to be unfaithful?" His brow furrows in that adorable way that it always does when he is confused and Dean chuckles.  
"It's a metaphor, Cas. The girl he's singing to isn't actually an angel. He's just comparing her to what he thinks an angel is, you know, stunning visage and all that."   
Castiel tilts his head to the side. "But why would he be unfaithful?"  
"Because he still loves her but he's with another woman."  
Cas nods his understanding. "Then perhaps he should go back to her."  
Dean nods. "Yeah, I agree. But you know, he was sure onto something with all that lips of an angel business." He gets up and slowly makes his way toward Castiel, who stares up at him with blue eyes. The angel's mouth quirks up in a smile; he knows when something's on Dean's mind.  
"You think so?" he says, barely keeping the smile from his voice. He struggles to keep his face expressionless.  
Dean leans down and puts his hands on either side of Castiel's shoulders on the back of the couch. Their faces are mere inches apart and Dean can't keep his eyes off of Cas's lips. Finally he dips his head down, capturing them in his own.   
The kiss is gentle and sensuous. Cas brings his hand up to Dean's face, cupping his jaw as their mouths move in tandem.  
Dean moves forward and straddles Castiel's lap.  
"If only he knew how right he was," Dean murmurs when they finally come up for air. He leans his head against Castiel's and gazes down into his eyes. Dean will forever marvel at their colour. He doesn't like to be cheesy but he's pretty sure that they're the same shade of blue as the ocean in paradise.   
Castiel brings his other hand up so that he might pull Dean toward him for another kiss, but Dean has other plans. He playfully dodges his lover's lips and kisses his cheek instead. He pulls at the flesh just above Cas's cheekbone with his lips, tracing the hard edge up around his eye and pressing a kiss into his temple. Then he kisses Castiel's forehead.   
Cas's hands begin to wander down Dean's arms, and Dean's hands dance across Cas's back.   
Finally they both give in and there is lip biting and a wrestle for dominance that results in Dean being lifted and flipped onto his back.   
One side of Castiel's mouth lifts into a lopsided grin. He dives at Dean's neck, biting and sucking and marking. His hands work Dean's tshirt up and expose his stomach.   
Dean laughs as Castiel blows a raspberry on his belly button. He feels the angel's smile against his skin and runs fingers through his hair. Castiel's head tilts into the touch; he's always enjoyed the sensation and especially loves it when it's done playfully.   
Cas lifts Dean's shirt over his head and Dean complies, lifting his arms and exposing his sides. He immediately regrets doing so when Cas pokes at him in his most ticklish spot.   
Dean swats at the invasive hands. "Stop it!" he manages through a laugh, but he's not serious.  
He pulls Castiel's shirt up and over his head, leaving it there and laughing as the angel begins yanking at it so that he can see. Dean takes this opportunity to regain the upper hand, but Cas is quick and they both wind up rolling on the floor. Shirts are discarded and forgotten and laughter rings through the otherwise empty house.   
Castiel winds up on top again. He straddles Dean's waist so that the hunter can't really do anything about it. They've not had this much fun in ages and Cas intends to enjoy every single minute of it.   
Dean reaches up and tugs playfully at the waistband on Cas's sweats. Cas ghosts his fingers across Dean's well-defined pecs before trailing them down his abs.  
"You are gorgeous, Dean," he murmurs and watches his hunter's eyes crinkle at the compliment.   
"And you," Dean smirks, "Are positively angelic."  
Cas tilts his head. "Yes, Dean, I am an angel," he says.   
Dean throws his head back and laughs. "You're stunning."   
Cas blushes. "Thank you." He leans forward to kiss Dean and is promptly pulled down and rolled.   
Dean lays his whole body on Castiel's so that the angel can't move and deepens the kiss.   
"So I was thinking," he whispers and shimmies his way down Castiel's torso. He pulls at his sweatpants again, this time pulling them halfway down Cas's hips.  
"You were thinking what?" Castiel rumbles, but Dean is distracted by the growing bulge in his lover's boxers. He presses kisses from the belly button downward as he tugs at the fabric that blocks his way.  
The moment Castiel's cock is exposed, Dean takes it halfway into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around it as he lifts his head, admiring the rate at which it hardens because of his attention.   
Cas moans, lets his head hit the floor, reaches for Dean with needy hands. Dean closes his mouth around the head and kisses the slit as he pulls away, moving up Castiel's body to kiss at his neck again.  
There's a situation in Dean's pants as well. He gyrates his hips into Castiel's and relishes the small amount of pleasure he receives through his jeans.   
"Dean," Cas gasps and bucks his hips upwards, seeking the delicious friction he's currently being deprived.   
"Mmm?" Dean hums into the skin of Castiel's shoulder, which he then bites. The shaky breath Cas takes next is Dean's reward; he loves making the angel fall apart beneath him.   
"Pants, off, now," Castiel demands. His brain has short-circuited slightly and only a miniscule amount is being devoted to communication.   
Dean happily obliges, leaning back and standing on his knees over Cas. He thrusts against Castiel's cock as he unbuttons his jeans.  
Cas lifts his head and watches as Dean unzips his pants as slowly as he possibly can. A thought crosses his mind but his face must be readable because Dean shakes his head.  
"Nuh-uh, no angel mojo. Patience is a virtue, babe." He smirks at the put-out expression on Castiel's face but promptly makes it up to him by thrusting against him once more.   
There is a sharp intake of breath and a moan of "Dean, oh for Chr- Christ's sake," and damn if that doesn't turn on Dean to no end.  
Dean leans forward and presses his chest against Castiel's in order to get out of the jeans. Cas helps by using his feet to pull them down the rest of the way.   
Dean is almost fully hard now. He ruts against Castiel, who moans obscenely beneath him. He's not sure how, but they manage to deboxer him and the sensation of flesh on flesh will forever be Dean's favourite thing about the time they spend together.   
Cas opens his eyes, lashes fluttering, mouth a small 'o'. Dean meets the intense gaze that bores into him, enjoying the eyefucking almost as much as the actual fucking.  
"I want you inside me," the angel whispers breathily.   
Dean reaches down and strokes Cas with one hand while the other fumbles around in the coffee table drawer for lube. Then he sits back and lets Cas hook a leg over his shoulder, the other resting on top of the table.   
The lube pops open with a "tchk," and Dean applies it liberally to his fingers.   
He places his index against Castiel's hole and smiles when the angel jumps at the cold sensation.   
"That's cold," he hears Cas mutter. Dean tilts his head to the side to kiss the thigh that rests there.   
"Sorry," he whispers. His finger traces the soft muscles, allowing them to relax before he pushes in. Languidly he drags his finger in and out. With his other hand he reaches for Castiel's cock, which is leaking precum from their previous activity.   
"More," Cas asks of him, and so Dean gives it. Another finger joins the first and the contented sigh he elicits is definitely worth the effort.   
Dean scissors his fingers, stretching the tight muscle sideways and at every other angle he can twist his hand. He flicks a thumb over the head of the cock in his other hand and Cas jolts slightly beneath him, squirming and seeking that touch again.  
Dean presses a third finger into Cas, stretching him as far as he can. The angel is gasping beneath him now and Dean wants nothing more than to fuck his brains out, but patience is a virtue.   
Cas cries out when Dean brushes his prostate after a few moments of searching and Dean decides that it's time. He slicks himself up after removing his fingers and pushes against the stretched entrance. He kisses Castiel's leg again and hovers there for a second, waiting for Cas to ask for it. He knows he will. He always does.  
"Fuck me," Cas whines. He's slightly out of breath and Dean loves it.   
Cas impatiently attempts to pull Dean toward him with a nudge of his leg. Dean chuckles. "Oh, you want this?" he asks innocently and pushes into Cas until only the head is covered.  
The waiting is torturous for Cas but for Dean it's almost agonizing. Castiel reaches for his own cock and strokes it at a slightly-faster-than-lazy pace as he's penetrated.   
Dean finally lets go of his restraint and pushes all the way in. Cas cries out brokenly and tenses the leg on Dean's shoulder.  
Dean pulls back and snaps his hips forward, savouring the feeling of Castiel's tightness around his previously neglected dick.   
Using one hand to steady himself and the other to pleasure Cas, Dean thrusts. Not too quickly, not too slowly, but just enough so that he won't come too soon. He wraps his hand slightly over Castiel's and they masturbate him together and Dean really can't get enough of the way Cas's eyes are half-closed with lust. His hair is a mess. Cas has the best sex hair, Dean decides.   
When he hits the angel's prostate again, he knows it.   
"Ahhh-ah! Ahh!" Castiel gasps. His mouth opens indecently wide and he looks absolutely sinful. It takes a few more thrusts before Dean perfects the angle but once he does, he slams as hard as he can manage against the bundle of nerves that makes his lover fall to pieces.   
Dean knows Castiel's pre-orgasm face, and if the amount of precum leaking from his cock isn't enough indication, the quivering jaw and the way Cas's fingers and toes curl certainly is. Dean's own release isn't that far off so he quickens the pace of his hand on Castiel's dick. The expression on the angel's face as he comes is fucking erotic and Dean absently thinks that it should be illegal to be so venereal before his mind goes blank and his vision spots and he's coming inside Castiel with a resounding guttural groan.  
He strokes a few more drops from Castiel and thrusts out his own aftershocks. Castiel pants and Dean pants and they finally open their eyes after a long minute.   
"Fuck," is all Castiel comes up with.  
"Fuck," Dean agrees. He pulls out and brings Cas's leg down from his shoulder.   
After another moment of silence, Cas tilts his head to the side and smiles. Dean returns the expression and climbs up so he's level with his lover.   
"I love you."  
Castiel closes his eyes, his face the embodiment of happy. "I love you, too."  
Dean settles onto the floor beside him and pulls Cas into his arms, tilting his head up by the chin.   
"Cas, you really do have the lips of an angel," he mumbles and drifts off into a blissful haze of sleep.   
The angel stares at the ceiling and bites his lower lip. "And you made it impossible to be faithful," he whispers. "But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."


End file.
